


Letters

by agentsandartefacts



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandartefacts/pseuds/agentsandartefacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka’s been receiving letters of all shapes and sizes. Helena’s been travelling and meeting various people. Will the two ever reunite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this fic follow on from Myka's Birthday, but do not completely depend on them.

i

_Keep it as a promise. I will be back, darling._

Myka sighed as she fingered the worn post-it note. Her fingers had traced over Helena’s handwriting more times than she cared to count. She gently folded the paper in half and moved to her bedside table where a photo of her and Helena sat. She grabbed it, turned it over and opened up the back. She placed the post-it note next to another, more worn post-it note, then closed up the frame.

She turned it over and stared at the photo, smiling. She wasn’t exactly sure how Claudia had managed to take a photo of the exact moment Helena blobbed cream on her nose, but she was glad she did. It made for an excellent photo. She placed the photo back on her bedside, and moved over to her window.

Fiddling with Helena’s ring on her finger, she thought about them together, about the kisses they shared, the bed they shared. She thought about what Helena said, about how she was protecting her, protecting the others. Then, _‘You’ll never be a mistake to me.’_

‘Hey Mykes?’ Pete asked, hanging in the doorway of Myka’s room.

Myka turned from the window and looked at Pete.

‘Got a case downstairs...Artie wants us.’

Myka nodded. ‘I’ll be right down.’

It had been a month since her birthday.

Myka hadn’t heard from Helena since.

 

* * *

 

Helena smiled as she paid for a newspaper and a cup of tea. She wandered outside to the set of tables the cafe offered and observed the hustling nature of London as she sat. The air was a lot dirtier to what she remembered, but it felt good for her to be back on British soil.

She sipped her tea and opened up her newspaper, then reached into her bag for her notebook and a pen. She began scanning the pages of the paper for words matching the handwriting in her notebook and began circling them. She paused to take a gulp of her tea, wincing as the liquid scorched her throat.

Reaching into her bag once more, she took out some scissors and glue, smiling at anyone who gave her strange looks. She then cut out all the words she circled and began gluing them together, forming small double sided words from newspaper. She took out an already addressed envelope from her notebook and slid all of the newspaper words inside. Then, tearing a corner off a page from her notebook, she kissed it, leaving a red lipstick mark imprinted on the page. She slipped it inside the envelope and sealed it.

She sat back then and smiled, picking up her tea once more. Her smile turned into a small smirk as she drank her tea, it now being the perfect temperature. She closed the newspaper and folded it on the table, slipping the sealed envelope into her bag. She pulled the notebook closer and flicked to a certain page. Staring back at her was a photo of Myka, taken at the very moment she showed up at the party. She loved the expression of confusion and joy that Myka displayed. While she did feel guilty for duplicating the photos off Claudia’s hard drive before she left, she was glad she did. It made this lonely journey that much more bearable.

After finishing her tea, she stood, collecting her notebook, the scissors and glue and placing them all in her bag, leaving empty mug and newspaper on the table. She quietly chuckled to herself at the thought of someone trying to read it after her.

She quickly checked that she had the astrolabe and the envelope in her bag before setting off down the busy London Street. She stopped as she noticed the Sherlock Holmes Museum and her face lit up with delight. ‘Oh good,’ she muttered. ‘Conan Doyle is celebrated, just the way he should be.’ She resisted the urge to take a look around and carried on down the street, walking until she found a post office.

She then waited in the queue, hoped that Myka would be able to figure out the puzzle inside. The rest of her letters would depend on it.

 

ii

‘Pete will you stop it?’ Myka groaned as she entered the B&B, running a hand through her curls.

‘But Mykes, she was totally into me,’ Pete retorted. ‘She was totally checking me out...’

Myka rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table and shared a look with Leena before turning her attention back to Pete. ‘Well so you claim...’

‘She was totally into me,’ Pete announced, making sure Leena knew.

Leena just smiled and handed Myka an envelope. ‘This came for you Myka.’

Myka took it and frowned. ‘Thanks...’ She studied the envelope, noting that it came from England. She pressed it to her nose, taking in its scent, then frowned even more.

‘Who’s it from Myka?’ Pete asked, intrigued.

‘I don’t know,’ Myka said, resisting the urge to open it there and then. ‘But I’ll find out.’

‘Well open it,’ Pete urged. ‘It’s not every day we get mail...’

‘It’s probably from my parents or something,’ Myka said, shrugging. ‘Mom’s been meaning to send me photos...’

‘Well open it and find out,’ Pete said, gently nudging her on the shoulder.

Myka stood and took the envelope. ‘I think I’m going to go upstairs...read a book or something...’ She avoided looking at Pete or Leena as she walked out and darted towards the stairs.

Pete frowned and put his hands on his hips as he stared after Myka. He then looked at Leena. ‘Is it just me, or was Myka totally lying about that letter...?’

Leena walked over to the doorway frowning. ‘I think she was...’

 

Myka closed her bedroom door and then moved over to her desk. She placed the letter down and began to pace. It had to be from Helena, had to. No one else would send her a letter from England. She stared at it sitting there on her desk and she began to fiddle with Helena’s ring on her right hand.

She pulled out her glasses from her bag and put them on, sat down. She studied the envelope in detail, noting that it was stamped two weeks ago. She knew Helena would have moved locations by then.

She took a calming breath and gently opened the envelope and peered inside. She frowned at the contents before tipping them out onto her desk. Several pieces of newspaper fluttered out onto the wooden desk, followed by the scrap of paper. She felt a breath hitch in her throat when she saw the kiss on the paper. She knew, in her heart then that this was from Helena.

Her mind flitted back to the last time Helena and her last kissed and she sighed. She longed to be able to kiss her again. She gently shook the memory away and focussed on the paper cuttings in front of her.

She opened a drawer, took out some tweezers and picked up one of the newspaper cuttings. She observed that the pieces were glued together and her brow furrowed. _Why would Helena glue pieces of newspaper together?_ Her eyes widened when she realised. She opened her drawer again, took out a notebook and pencil and began drawing a line down the middle of the page.

After a while, she had written down each word into her tabled format and then sat back. There was an order to everything Helena did, and she knew her long enough to get a grasp on that order. If Helena was going to write to her, then it had to be in some sort of code, to keep her safe. She smiled to herself. She just hoped she’d cracked Helena’s code, that this was what she was doing.

She heard a floorboard creak outside her door and her eyes widened in panic. She hastily thrust the newspaper back into the envelope, and placed it inside her notebook, jamming that into her drawer when she heard a knock on the door.

‘Myka? You got a minute?’

‘Yeah,’ Myka called, watching the door open. She relaxed when she saw Claudia poke her head through the door.

Claudia smiled as she came in. ‘Whatcha doing?’

‘Oh...nothing...’ Myka said, her hand quickly covering the lipstick covered paper she forgot to put away.

Claudia closed the door and then sat on Myka’s bed. ‘Myka...please. You’re totally hiding something...’

‘Hiding?’ Myka laughed, her heart thumping hard against her chest. ‘Me? No...What makes you say that?’

Claudia looked at her seriously. ‘Don’t make me get Jinksy. You’ve got a letter from H.G., didn’t you?’

Myka shook her head. ‘No...it was from my mom...’

Claudia just stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

Myka bit her lip. ‘That obvious huh?’

Claudia shrugged. ‘To me it is. Pete...not so much.’

Myka sighed. ‘He knew I was lying to him.’

Claudia nodded. ‘So, what did she have to say?’

‘Nothing...’ Myka said. She lifted her hand, showing Claudia the kiss stained paper. ‘She sent me this.’

‘So...you and H.G.,’ Claudia began, observing the paper. ‘Are you like together or something?’

‘Or something...’ Myka replied. She sighed, stared at the floor. ‘Helena’s...preoccupied.’

‘What do you mean by that?’ Claudia asked, frowning.

‘I mean...she’s not here,’ Myka said. ‘She can’t be here...not yet. I’m not sure she even will be...’

Claudia’s eyes softened. ‘What did she say before she left?’

‘That she’ll be back...’ Myka whispered, her eyes flicking to the frame beside her bed, thinking of the note concealed there.

Claudia leaned forward, put a hand on Myka’s. ‘Then she will be. H.G. does tend to keep her word, for you anyway.’

Myka smiled thinly, nodding. ‘Yeah...she does...’

 

* * *

 

Helena grinned as she watched Kyle and Chris jam out on their guitar, with Danny singing as he drove the Volkswagen camper van down the French motorway on the way to Cannes. She had managed to hitch a ride with them after meeting them on a Dover ferry. She offered them a fairly large sum of money for their trouble, and it turned out to be an amusing trip so far.

She clapped as they finished a number she actually quite enjoyed. ‘Bravo boys, you’re very good.’

‘Thank you Helena,’ Kyle said, nodding. ‘But you really should join in.’

‘Yeah, you’d be wicked singing with Danny,’ Chris added, nodding enthusiastically.

Helena blushed, raised her hands. ‘Boys, I couldn’t possibly.’

‘Ah she’ll give in eventually boys,’ Danny called out, laughing, his accent deeper than the others.

‘So,’ Kyle said, putting down his guitar. ‘You seeing anyone right now Helena?’

Helena was hesitant and her body tensed. She wet her lips before nodding. ‘I am. She’s...in America.’

Chris raised an eyebrow. ‘An American huh?’

Helena nodded, still tensed. ‘Yeah...’

‘Hey, it’s cool,’ Chris said, noticing Helena’s change. ‘I’m single at the moment, but I’m into guys so there’s no judgement here.’ He picked up his guitar and pointed to a No H8 sticker on it.

Helena relaxed then, a smile forming on her lips. ‘Righty-ho then.’

Kyle laughed. ‘So, your girl. She got a name?’

‘Her name is Myka Bering,’ Helena replied, reaching into her bag and taking out her notebook. She showed the photo to them. ‘This was taken about two months ago, at her birthday. I surprised her by being there. I...travel a lot.’

Kyle raised an eyebrow, whistled. ‘Wow, you’ve got a good one there Helena. What’s she like?’

Helena blushed again, stared at the photo. ‘Well, she’s intelligent, has a scrupulous eye for detail and loves her books. She also has a knack for knowing people better than they know themselves, and reminding them of it when they’ve forgotten...’

‘She sounds special,’ Danny commented from the front seat.

‘She is...’ Helena murmured, gazing at the photo, wistful.

‘So how come you’re not there with her right now?’ Chris asked, curious.

‘Our jobs,’ Helena said, snapping the notebook shut. ‘She’s a Secret Service agent and well, I like travelling for various objects to...well we just don’t get to see each other that much.’

Kyle nodded. ‘So you miss her a lot then?’

Helena clutched the necklace around her neck. ‘I do...’

Chris looked at Kyle, then at Helena. ‘Well, we’ve got a tape machine here. It’s a bit old fashioned, out of date, but it still works. Why don’t we write her a song and you can dedicate it to her and then send it to her?’

‘You boys would do that, for me?’ Helena asked, somewhat shocked.

‘It’s the least we can do,’ Danny said. ‘I mean you practically financed our way down here, and she’s special to you. We’d be happy to.’

Helena smiled. ‘Thank you boys, I appreciate it.’

Kyle held up a finger, grinned. ‘On one condition...’

Helena raised an eyebrow. ‘And what’s that?’

‘You’ve got to sing at least a verse with us,’ Chris said. ‘Because a voice like yours? It’s bound to be gorgeous singing...’

Danny looked at Helena in the rear view mirror and grinned. ‘He’s got a point...’

Helena look flustered for a moment. But then she smiled. She wasn’t sure she could sing, but an attempt at it would certainly put a smile on Myka’s face. She nodded. ‘Okay boys...just one verse...’

Chris and Kyle high fived each other. ‘Awesome,’ Chris said. ‘Well, we’ll write the song first, with your help of course, and then we’ll sing it. I mean we’ve got time haven’t we Danny?’

‘Are you kidding?’ Danny replied. ‘This is like a 12 hour trip...we’ve got plenty of time.’

Helena smiled. A personalised song for Myka. It would be a letter that’s completely unexpected. ‘Well then boys, I think we’d better start writing, eh?’

 

iii

‘Hey, there’s a package for Myka here,’ Pete said picking it up off the table. ‘I wonder what it is.’

‘Probably none of your business,’ Claudia said, snatching it out of his hands. She read the postal mark first, but recognised the handwriting and her eyes widened. She recovered then turned to Pete. ‘How’s about I go take this to her, huh?’

Pete’s shoulders slumped. ‘Fine...’

‘Where is she?’

Pete thumbed upwards. ‘Up in her room. Hey she’s been doing that a lot recently, like not talking to us about stuff.’

Claudia shrugged. ‘Steve spends a lot of time in his room too.’

‘But he meditates,’ Pete retorted.

‘Maybe Myka’s doing that too?’ Claudia offered. ‘Anyway, I’ll go take this to her.’

Pete nodded. ‘All right...just let me know what is in it...and tell her to wear gloves. You know...in case it’s artefacty...’

Claudia raised an eyebrow as she left the room, taking the package upstairs. She knocked on Myka’s door. ‘Hey Myka, you in there?’

‘What is it Claud?’

‘Got something for you,’ Claudia said, tapping her fingers against the package.

Myka opened the door. She looked at Claudia. ‘What is it?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Claudia replied, handing the package to Myka. ‘But look at the handwriting on the address.’

Myka observed it, her eyes growing wide. She looked at Claudia and gestured for her to come inside. She shut the door and turned to her. ‘Does Pete know?’

‘Who it’s from, no,’ Claudia answered. ‘He was playing with it though. You might want to ask Leena to put your mail up here from now on.’

‘Good idea,’ Myka muttered as she moved and sat on the bed. She looked at the postal mark. ‘Helena went to France?’

‘You don’t think she went to Christina’s grave again do you?’ Claudia asked, concern lacing her voice.

Myka shrugged. ‘I don’t know...’ She began to tear away at the brown paper to reveal a piece of paper and a cassette tape. She frowned.

‘Is...is that a cassette tape?’ Claudia questioned, looking at Myka’s lap. ‘So low tech...’

Myka picked up the letter and read to herself, frowning at first.

_You need to take this tape to the police. It contains evidence about a robbery that took place last night. Also, please feed Whiskers._

She looked at Claudia. ‘Hey Claud, do you think you could find something to play this tape on?’

Claudia nodded. ‘Sure. It might take a while, I mean Artiesaurus might have one at the Warehouse but you know...’

Myka smiled. ‘That’s fine, I don’t mind waiting.’

‘Okay, I’ll see what I can find,’ Claudia said, saluting before leaving the room.

Myka waited until she was alone before she went to her desk to take out the notebook and began deciphering Helena’s note. She sighed when she read the translated version.

_Am safe. Can’t come home yet. Love Helena._

‘When will you come home to me...’ she whispered. She jumped when Claudia opened the door, scrambling to close the notebook shut.

Claudia came in and held up a cassette tape player. ‘Turns out Jinksy had one to play his meditation tapes. He said you can keep it until tomorrow morning.’

‘Thanks Claudia,’ Myka said, taking the player.

‘Do you want to be left alone?’ Claudia asked.

‘If you wouldn’t mind...’ Myka said, nodding.

Claudia nodded. She moved to the doorway but hesitated. ‘I miss her too you know. Just...just let me know if she’s okay.’

Myka sighed, bit her lip. She didn’t want to shut Claudia out, but she made a promise to Helena. ‘She’s okay Claudia.’

Claudia dipped her head, nodded, then left the room.

Myka got up, picked up the cassette tape and the player. She plucked her headphones from her drawer, plugged them into the machine. She placed the tape inside and pressed play. The sound of static flooded Myka’s ears, followed by Helena’s voice.

‘ _Myka_ ,’ Helena began. ‘ _I can’t tell you how much I miss you. But with the help of these very talented boys I’ve met, I might be able to show it to you...well, play it to you. Ready boys? Five...six...seven...eight..._ ’

The sound of a guitar began to play and Myka laughed. She gripped onto her headphones as she listened to the sound of the guitar and a drum, followed by Danny’s voice singing the lyrics they’d managed to come up with. She felt warmth radiate throughout her chest, a lump forming in her throat when she realised the song was about her. Then she gasped when Helena’s voice filled her ears in a way she’d never heard before.

 

_‘Cause girl, you’re my endless wonder,_

_With many realms to discover._

_My darling, I will fight for you_

_My heart is yours that much is true._

_You’re my endless wonder..._

 

Myka felt tears run down her cheeks as she listened. Helena’s voice was sultry, gorgeous, and everything she loved. Her voice harmonised well with the boys and the lyrics were perfect, because they were just for her.

She closed her eyes when Helena’s voice sang again, singing what Myka assumed was the chorus. She wondered how all of this came about, and she needed Helena to come home to tell her.

The song finished and the boys’ voices sounded on the tape.

_‘Hey Myka, I’m Danny,’_

_‘I’m Chris,’_

_‘And I’m Kyle,’_

_‘And together we’re called Curiosity Chasers, which Helena suggested, and it’s a pretty cool suggestion if you ask me. We’d love to steal her away as an addition to our band, but we know she belongs in America with you. Take care of Helena for us Myka.’_ Myka loved Danny’s accent.

Myka laughed as tears ran down her face. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 _‘Myka, darling, this was for you,’_ Helena added. _‘I hope I’ll be home soon. I miss you, too much. Send my love to the others.’_ There was a pause before Helena added, _‘I love you.’_

Myka felt her heart clench in her chest. ‘I love you too...’ she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Helena spent another two weeks travelling with Danny and the others, listening to them play local gigs in Cannes. _Curiosity Chasers_ became increasingly popular amongst the locals, and each time they finished, she found herself up on stage with them singing her part in _Endless Wonder_. She had planned to part ways with them and intended to travel down to Spain, but the boys had managed to convince her to travel back to England with them.

After exchanging numbers Helena and the boys finally parted ways in Liverpool, where Kyle originally hailed from, but lost the accent early on. Helena then took a coach to Scotland a few weeks later after reading newspaper reports of the Loch Ness Monster being sighted once more. The idea thoroughly intrigued her and it was a curiosity she couldn’t ignore.

With the astrolabe still in tow and safe in her bag, she began investigating local reports in the areas of the Loch, trying to keep a straight face as she listened to the thick Scottish accents. She took a break from investigating, drinking tea and scribbling notes in her notebook when she heard a familiar voice float around the corner of the coffee shop.

‘This is pointless Pete,’ Helena heard Myka say. ‘Artie has officially gone insane. There is no Loch Ness Monster...’

‘Aw come on Mykes, you should know by now to never rule anything out...’

‘But Pete what if it’s just like Lovecraft all over again? You know I can’t deal with that...’

Helena raised an eyebrow as she eavesdropped. ‘Lovecraft...’ she whispered.

‘Myka I don’t think the Loch Ness Monster has tentacles...’

‘Pete!’

Helena carefully peered around the corner to see Myka recoil at the mention of tentacles, and she thought it was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. All she wanted to do was go over and cuddle her. Then she felt a lump in her throat as it hit her.

_Myka was here, metres away from her._

They’d been separated for almost four months now and it left a sense of longing and hurt in her heart. A similar pain she felt for Christina she felt for Myka, but she could do something about it this time. She had to restrain herself, however. It still wasn’t safe for her yet.

She hurriedly gathered her things together, then reached into her bag. She put her hair into a messy bun, slipped on some large sunglasses – a parting gift from Chris – and slipped a scarf around her head, concealing most of her face. She stood, taking out another envelope from her bag and walked around the corner. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Myka stand at the counter to order coffee.

She focussed and then purposely strode over to Myka, bumping into her. ‘Oh, sorry!’ she exclaimed, speaking in an American accent. ‘I didn’t see you there.’

‘That’s okay,’ Myka said, laughing. ‘It’s just fortunate I didn’t have the coffee yet.’

Helena felt her knees begin to buckle at Myka’s laugh and she just smiled, leaning forward to pat Myka on the shoulder while slipping in the envelope inside her jacket pocket. ‘Well, I’m sorry either way.’ She then nodded, and walked out off the shop.

Myka stared after Helena, frowning. There was something oddly familiar about that woman, but she was unable to place it. It was something about the scent...

 

iv

Myka failed to notice the letter falling out of her jacket pocket until she stepped out of the bathroom in the hotel room. Frowning, she gripped onto the towels as she picked it up. There was no name on the envelope, it wasn’t even sealed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out the letter.

_Soon._

She scrunched her face, puzzled. She recognised the handwriting, but it didn’t make sense. How could Helena have given it to her?

‘Oh my god,’ she whispered, her eyes wide as she realised. She thought back to the woman in the cafe, the one who had bumped into her, the one Pete commented on how she was hot. It was her. It was Helena.

Her heart leapt when she realised she’d been in contact with Helena, but then it sank when she realised that Helena was probably long gone.

She looked down at the letter once more. Soon could mean anything, but she held it close to her chest. It felt like a whisper of hope to her; that her Helena would be coming home. She had to make sure she’d be at home waiting for her.

‘Mykes!’ Pete burst into Myka’s room, Farnsworth still in hand. ‘Artie says the artefact is probably a camera- oh my god, are you naked?’

‘Pete!’ Myka hissed, covering herself properly with the towel. ‘I told you to knock, remember?’

Pete covered his eyes with his hand, slowly backing up and bumping into the door frame. ‘I’m so sorry Mykes, I’m so sorry...I’ll...I’ll wait for you in my room next door oh my god...’

Myka closed her eyes, hoping the redness of her cheeks and the embarrassment in her stomach would simmer down. Then she remembered Helena’s note, the smile she gave back at the cafe.

 _You better be home soon,_ Myka thought. _Because I don’t know much longer I can stand being apart from you._

* * *

 

Helena took a deep breath as she surveyed the scene at Yellowstone National Park. After bumping into Myka in Scotland, she needed somewhere to think, somewhere to process her thoughts. Yellowstone gave that to her. The memories of that day with the Minoan Trident, Myka’s confrontation, the gun, it reminded her of what she could have lost.

She cradled her shoulders, allowing the memories to wash over her, remind her why she was on this lonely crusade. She had to keep Myka safe, at all costs. Even if that meant living with the longing to be with Myka, and the hurt of not being there with her.

‘Agent Wells.’

Helena jerked her head around and gasped when she saw Mrs Fredric standing there, observing her. She relaxed, if only slightly. ‘Mrs Fredric.’

‘Back at Yellowstone I see,’ Mrs Fredric noted. ‘Is this the third time?’

‘Fourth,’ Helena replied. ‘It helps me remind myself why I’m doing this, and to remind myself of what’s at stake.’

Mrs Fredric studied Helena and nodded. ‘To protect Agent Bering.’

‘Yes,’ Helena said, her voice uneasy. ‘As well as the Warehouse.’

Mrs Fredric took a step forward towards Helena. ‘I know about your feelings for Agent Bering, Agent Wells. I also know she shares these feelings.’

Helena gulped. She lowered her head, went to play with a ring that wasn’t there and sighed. ‘I know it’s against the rules...’

‘It is,’ Mrs Fredric replied. ‘However, providing you are able to focus on Warehouse duties first and foremost, we see no reason why you cannot act on these feelings.’

Helena looked up and considered her. She held up a finger, frowned. ‘Are you saying that you and the Regents have agreed to let Myka and me...be together?’

Mrs Fredric raised an eyebrow. ‘I believe that’s what I just said, yes.’

Helena raised her eyebrows and almost laughed in surprise. ‘And they agreed to this?’

Mrs Fredric nodded. ‘They did.’

‘Why?’ Helena asked, curious.

‘The Regents and I agreed that your work with the astrolabe has proved your loyalty to the Warehouse and its agents,’ Mrs Fredric began. ‘When Agent Neilsen informed us of what happened on your allowed leave, we discussed the consequences of this. We came to the conclusion that your intentions are true with Agent Bering, and that in fact she is good for you. We’re willing to give you a trial period.’

‘A trial period?’ Helena replied. ‘But...we’re not even together yet...And I’m still here with the astrolabe...’

Mrs Fredric put up a hand. ‘Agent Wells, that’s why I’m here. We’ve been tracking your movements, and a Regent has agreed to take possession of the astrolabe. Mr Kosan has granted you full reinstatement to the Warehouse as an agent and we’ll be monitoring your relationship closely with Agent Bering.’

‘So I can come home?’ Helena whispered, her voice close to cracking.

‘Yes,’ Mrs Fredric replied. ‘It’s time for you to come home.’

Helena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as relief fled through her. She reached into her bag and took out the cloth wrapped astrolabe and handed it to Mrs Fredric. ‘So is it over? Is Artie okay?’

‘Not quite,’ Mrs Fredric said, tucking the astrolabe into her bag. ‘Artie is appearing to be increasingly unstable, which is why we need you back. Leena could do with an extra pair of hands...and protection.’

Helena straightened. ‘You think Artie would hurt Leena?’

‘Anything is possible Agent Wells,’ Mrs Fredric stated. ‘I’d like to make sure we’re prepared for any eventuality.’

‘Understood,’ Helena responded, nodding.

Mrs Fredric nodded. ‘Very well then. I look forward to seeing you back.’

‘Me too,’ Helena whispered to herself. ‘Me too...’

 

v

Myka closed her eyes as she let the hot water run over her. She loved having a hot shower after a stressful day, and today’s artefact hunt had proved so. Though it was more Pete trying her patience. Either way, she relished in the heat melting the stresses away as she stood under the stream of water. She washed her hair and herself, her mind wandering to Scotland and the meeting with Helena. Even in her disguise she looked beautiful, though she did wonder where Helena had got the sunglasses from.

She thought of the tape as she got out of the shower, wrapping herself in towels. She’d managed to get hold of a cassette tape player from an Univille charity shop and kept it at her bedside. She padded into the bedroom, moved over to the bedside and hit play, Helena’s voice filling the room around her.

Smiling to herself, she sat down on her bed and stared at the frame. She sighed, stood up and began drying herself, noticing an envelope on her pillow. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at it. Leena had promised to put all future mail on her desk, not her pillow. She picked it up and frowned when it wasn’t sealed.

She took a calming breath, her hands beginning to shake. If it wasn’t addressed and it wasn’t sealed, then it meant Helena had been here, in her room. She took out the paper inside and read it aloud. ‘You’d look better with those towels off...’

‘Well its true darling,’ Helena purred. ‘You definitely would.’

Myka span around and noticed Helena moving from the shadows, hidden from view by her wardrobe. She began laughing, unable to believe her eyes. ‘Well, who would have thought it, H.G. Wells is a stalker in my bedroom...’

‘A really attractive stalker though,’ Helena commented, moving closer to Myka. ‘And one you wouldn’t mind having...’

‘True...’ Myka conceded. ‘But how did you get in here? Why are you even here?’

‘I’ve come home,’ Helena replied. ‘I’ve been allowed to come home, to be with you.’

‘So you’re staying?’ Myka blurted, excitement tempering her voice. ‘Like, for real?’

‘For real?’ Helena repeated. ‘Myka darling, I think you’ve been spending too much time with Claudia...’ She paused, a smirk forming on her face. ‘But yes...’ she drawled, putting her hands on Myka’s hips. ‘I’m staying. I do have a new assignment, as such, but it’s based here, at the Warehouse.’

‘That’s excellent!’ Myka slipped a hand around Helena’s waist. ‘That’s just great.’

Helena leaned forward and planted kisses all down Myka’s damp neck. ‘It is...’

Myka closed her eyes, enjoying the touch she’d craved for so long. ‘Thank you for sending me the letters...’

‘I promised didn’t I?’ Helena whispered, kissing over Myka’s bare shoulder.

‘That you did...’ Myka responded, her hands creeping up and removing Helena’s leather jacket.

Helena gently edged Myka towards her bed as she continued planting kisses over her damp skin. ‘Just as I promised I’d come home...’

‘I’m so glad you did...’ Myka murmured. ‘Though...I didn’t expect this tape...’

Helena smiled against Myka’s skin. ‘Oh...I’ll have to tell you all about that...’

‘Yes you will...’ Myka mused, unbuttoning Helena’s shirt. ‘And maybe I’ll tell you how I almost died on my birthday...’

Helena quirked an eyebrow as she looked into Myka’s eyes. ‘Ah, so we’re sharing stories this evening are we?’

‘Maybe...’ Myka teased, eyeing her playfully. ‘Only if it means you sing _Endless Wonder_ to me for real...’

Helena blushed then, played with Myka’s damp curls. ‘For you darling...I will...’

Myka grinned. She moved over to her door and locked it, then dropped the towels to the floor. ‘Start singing then...’

Helena’s eyes widened and she gulped as she stared at Myka’s perfect naked body and tried desperately to remember the opening lines. ‘Um...I-I don’t remember...’

Myka sauntered forward, taking her time to frame Helena’s flustered expression in her mind. She stood in front of her and pushed her on the bed, removing her shirt. ‘It’s okay Helena...we have all night...’

Helena’s breath became shallow as she took in Myka’s frame and she just looked up at her and smirked. ‘Yes...yes we do...’

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably worth mentioning that I borrowed the names for the band members of Curiosity Chasers from a British band called Bastille, however they are no way based on them. They are from my own imagination :)
> 
> I also wrote the lyrics to Endless Wonder. It's also probably worth mentioning that writing lyrical poetry/lyrics is not my forte...


End file.
